Herança de Liane
by Knight Beast X
Summary: Eric Cartman sendo filho de uma mãe solteira herda o destino de sua mãe. Sendo um pai solteiro. O desafio social, emocional de criar uma criança sozinho. Será que a criança mais problemática no passado conseguirá ser um bom pai?
1. Chapter 1

A cidade de Alternia nos E.U.A no estado da Califórnia possui o colégio "Elementary School Alternia", cujas estruturas seguem padrões de uma escola de tamanho médio nos E.U.A, com acabamento de tijolos vermelhos dando uma impressão de arquitetura antiga. O único diferencial é ter uma estatua de uma mulher em pé com um bebê no braço em cima de uma base com uma placa metálica com seguintes dizeres: "Em memória de Dolorosa Maryam".

Dentro do colégio mais preciso na sala do diretor encontra-se três pessoas dentro daquela sala parecendo que saiu de um cenário de filme de colégio americano. O diretor é um homem entre 50 anos totalmente careca com um bigode branco com um rosto cansado com o passar do tempo, mas ainda mantém uma posição imponente para manter a ordem da administração do colégio.

Um homem alto com físico atlético, cabelos castanhos curtos penteado para cima, olhos tendo duas cores diferentes (o esquerdo castanho e direito azul) e com idade de 27 anos. Alguém que conheceu esse homem atlético nem desconfiaria que se trata de Eric Cartman. Está vestindo uma calça jeans, tênis vermelho, camisa vermelha, jaqueta de couro preta e óculos escuros que está na gola da camisa.

Quem conheceu Cartman na infância e adolescência nunca imaginariam dele está magro com uma musculatura bem definida. Mais impressionante é vê-lo sendo um... pai. A criança que estava no seu lado é sua... filha. Lianis Cartman cujo nome é uma fusão dos nomes Liane e Iris, uma menininha de cinco anos de idade, cabelos negros longos que estão penteado ao estilo "Maria Chiquinha", pele morena, olhos de duas cores diferentes que diferente do pai é natural (esquerda azul e direita verde). As roupas que está usando é um sapato preto, meia calça listada com azul e branco, vestido macacão azul com um bolso na frente e camisa branca.

\- Senhor Cartman, compreende a situação que sua filha fez? – disse o diretor – já é a segunda vez nesse começo de ano que ela apronta com seus outros colegas da sala.

\- Pelo menos cola não é venenoso.

\- Sim, mas fazer que três dos seus colegas tome um corpo cheio de cola a situação fica preocupante. O senhor precisa tomar providências agora. Sabe que lá que sua criança vai fazer.

\- Eu garanto diretor que minha filha vai receber o castigo que merece.

\- Papai, por favor. Eu fiz meus amiginhos bebe cola, porque eles não gostam de mim. Por favor, castigo não – disse a menina quase chorando.

\- Mocinha, o que você fez foi muito grave. Já pensou que aconteceria de grave com seus colegas. Quando chegamos em casa vai te um castigo que merece.

\- Não, por favor, pai. Castigo não.

\- Engole o choro, porque senão vai passar mais tempo de castigo – Cartman fala com autoridade nem parecendo que ele foi uma criança rebelde no passado – peça desculpa para o diretor.

\- 'Discupa'. Prometo que vou ser uma menina boa a partir de 'agola' – disse de uma maneira tão inocente e puro mostrando um verdadeiro arrependimento que o diretor se comove com a tristeza da criança e a disciplina do pai.

\- Senhor Cartman. Pode voltar com sua filha para casa – disse o diretor.

\- E o restante da aula?

\- Pode deixar. Ela não vai receber falta por isso.

\- Muito obrigado – Cartman se levanta e aperta com firmeza a mão do diretor.

\- 'Discupa' pai – disse Lianis esfregando os olhos.

\- Vamos para casa. Me de a mão estende a mão esquerda.

\- Sim, pai – Lianis segura à mão do seu pai.

\- Tenha uma ótima tarde senhor diretor – Cartman dirige a palavra para diretor.

\- Igualmente senhor Cartman. Espero que o senhor consiga a adoção definitiva de sua filha.

\- Eu também espero isso – disse suspirando.

\- Deve ser difícil criar uma filha sozinha.

\- Adotei Lianis quando ainda era casado, mas minha ex-esposa não gostou de ser mãe.

\- Lamento muito sobre esse incidente.

\- O que não nos mata nos deixa mais forte – Cartman sai da sala do diretor bastante sério levando Lianis que está segurando o choro e com uma das mãos nos olhos.

Saem do colégio e vão para o estacionamento para um 'Alpina B6 BMW' de cor preta quatro portas. Cartman abre a porta direita de trás para colocar o cinto de segurança na sua filha.

\- Eu fui bem, pai? – Lianis agora revela uma expressão alegre e sapeca nem parecendo que estava triste e arrependida momentos atrás.

\- Essa é minha princesa – Cartman fica com uma expressão descontraída nem parecendo um homem rígido que disciplinaria severamente sua filha – como você convenceu três dos seus goleguinhas a tomarem cola?

\- Eu apostei que 'tomalia' um copo de cola sem passar mal – disse Lianis bem animada e orgulhosa que Cartman achou muito fofo.

\- Tomou leite no lugar. Esperta. Como os outros chegaram a tomar?

\- Apostei que eles fazer o mesmo.

\- Isso explica muita coisa. Quanto ganhou?

\- Vinte.

\- Só poderia ser minha filha mesmo. O que você quer comer?

\- 'Fango fito' do KFC.

\- Tem certeza? Se comer muito vai ficar gordinha como uma porquinha.

\- Se 'teinar' como 'cê' papai que resolvo o 'poblema'.

\- Então vamos para o KFC.

\- Viva!

Cartman vai para o lado do motorista e começa dirigir para uma franquia do KFC. Quando passa na frente do colégio não deixa de ver um dos faxineiros do colégio que é bastante conhecido por ele já que estudou por diversos anos em South Park.

Se perguntarem para David Rodrigues que seria faxineiro no futuro, responderia que isso é uma piada. Esse destino se firmou quando Cartman descobriu que a família Rodrigues sacaneava todos os críticos de cozinha colocando secreções humanas como cuspe, fezes e até esperma. Todos os restaurantes de South Park faziam isso, mas ninguém queria admitir isso que induziu a família Rodrigues sair para cidade e ir para Alternia.

Anos depois a família Cartman (formado na época por Eric, Henrietta e Lianis) foi morar Alternia, o que despertou a ira de David. A oportunidade de vingança veio quando Henrietta separou de Eric e coube para o homem da família criar a filha adotiva sozinha. David espalhou uma fofoca que induziu uma série de acontecimentos que fez Cartman perder a guarda permanente de Lianis.

"Combata ódio com mais ódio" é uma frase que Cartman usava muito como criança, apesar dessa filosofia ser dosado com o tempo o pai de família soube como se vingar do seu rival. Usando suas influencias que adquiriu com o tempo induziu falência para o restaurante do David. O único emprego que conseguiu achar foi faxineiro.

Eric e Lianis chegam a uma franquia do KFC. O pai compra um balde de frango (que vai ser dividido para os dois) e um copo de Pepsi para menina junto um copo de suco para ele próprio. Depois de ter efetuado a compra vai na mesa perto da janela que sua filha está sentado.

\- Aqui filha. O frango e a Pepsi – coloca o balde no meio da mesa e o refrigerante perto da menina.

\- Pai. Eu quero coca – disse Lianis encarando o copo de refrigerante meio com desanimo.

\- Você sempre gostou mais de Pepsi do que de coca.

\- Sim, mas quero coca. Por favorzinho – sorri de forma tão puro que induz do Cartman sorrir.

\- Espere um pouco – Cartman vai o balcão para pedir um pouco pequeno de coca. Assim quando volta ver sua filha comendo rápidas as peles de frango das coxinhas de frango. Pode presumir que sua filha comeu 70% das peles que balde tem.

\- Po... poxa – disse Cartman se corrigindo em não falar um palavrão – você comeu as peles de frango quase tudo?

\- As peles do KFC são tão saborosos – disse tirando a pele de mais um frango.

\- Sabe que também gosto de pele de frango, filha.

\- Mas estou em frase de crescimento – faz uma cara inocente.

\- Não faça essa carinha, porque quando tinha sua idade esse era meu principal truque.

\- Desmancha prazer – faz um biquinho.

Cartman se senta com na cadeira e come as coxinhas que Lianis tirou a pele, enquanto toma seu suco. Sua filha pode ser considerada uma criança que dá trabalho, mas ele próprio foi considerado o capeta em pessoa. Se sua filha só usou de artimanha para comer as peles de frango sozinha, sempre pensa: ele faria algo pior. Agora entende o que a falecida Liane, sua mãe, passou por sua criação.

* * *

Jessica Rodrigues coloca um frango recheado no forno, depois de preparar, enquanto retorna para as panelas para mexer um chili que está preparando. A cozinha é espaçosa equipado com tudo moderno que o século vinte um. Um ambiente que não pertence, mas está utilizando para fazer comida para seu patrão e sua filha. A morena está trabalhando de baba. Imaginar que a criança nessa residência já causou danos em muitas colegas de profissão, inclusive uma está internada um manicórdio. Para a sorte dela conseguiu pegar carisma pela criança, afinal já conhece o pai da mesma por uma longa dada e sabe como lidar com o mesmo.

Escuta um barulho de carro estacionando na frente da casa. Pai e filha voltaram para casa. Tira o avental e vai para a sala totalmente arrumada. Três sofás pretos espaçosos suficientes para um adulto deitar confortável, uma televisão de 50 polegadas com diversas caixas de sons dando impressão que é um cinema caseiro, um cabide perto da porta para colocar os casacos de convidados, uma porta de armário debaixo de uma escada, uma estante feito para acomodar a televisão com três tipos de videogame diferente, diversos retratos familiares dos moradores dessa casa, exceto três fotos: uma de uma mulher de cabelos castanhos com idade em torno de 35 anos, outro da mesma mulher com uma criança obesa vestindo uma blusa vermelha e outro de uma mulher cheia cabelos negros com algumas características góticas. A Sala é espaçosa muito semelhante as salas das casas de South Park com a ligação da cozinha, porão e uma escada que leva para o segundo andar.

Assim quando a porta se abre uma menininha sai correndo repetindo diversas vezes a palavra banheiro que sobe as escadas sem cumprimentar a morena.

\- Eric. O que aconteceu com Lianis? – Jessica dirige a palavra para o pai de família.

\- Passamos no KFC para ela fazer um lance e ela deu uma de gulosa comeu quase todas as peles de frango – responde sentando no sofá.

\- Nesse caso vou terminar de fazer o almoço e guardar para mais tarde – ficando de frente do homem.

\- Sinto muito por ter dado esse trabalho.

\- De forma nenhuma. O que Lianis fez desta vez?

\- Ela fez três coleguinhas tomarem cola – disse rindo.

\- Parece que ela puxou alguém – Jessica rir.

\- Eu já fazia coisas piores – encosta a cabeça e fecha os olhos – eu sempre queria chamar atenção de minha mãe, mas ela se preocupava demais em conseguir namorados do que dá carinho para mim.

\- Eu não cheguei conhecer a falecida Liane, mas seus tios o criaram muito bem.

Jessica e Alexandra, prima do Cartman, foram ótimas amigas quando moravam em South Park chegando ao ponto de serem B.F.F (Beast Friend Forever). Com isso Eric e Jessica também se tornaram amigos.

\- Eles foram muito presentes na minha vida e eu agradeço muito. Só espero ser um bom pai para Lianis.

\- Você é, Eric. Sua filha orgulha de você.

\- Sei que ela não demonstra, mas ela sente falta de ter uma mãe. Sinto isso. Eu era assim desejando um pai na minha infância. Eu falhei em dá uma mãe para Lianis.

\- Não se cobre assim. Henrietta não se adaptou muito em ser mãe.

\- Ela não aceitou da gente adotar Lianis – suspira – mas eu não me arrependo.

\- Alias, não é um problema incentivar sua filha ser manipuladora?

\- Prefiro que ela seja assim do que puta.

\- Nem me fale. Não esqueço quando morava em South Park aquela vadia da Bebe não foi com minha cara e queimou meu filme com todas as garotas. Se não fosse por Alex seria totalmente excluída.

\- Pior que a puta mestre quer tomar minha filha de mim.

\- Fico surpresa como Wendy se afeiçoou com Lianis.

\- Aquela feminista arrombada sempre atrapalhou meus planos no passado com muita facilidade. Ela não tomará Lianis de mim, custe que custar – Eric se levanta – vou ver como Lianis ta.

\- Eu vou terminar de fazer o almoço.

Eric olha para a foto de sua ex-esposa. A única foto que ainda mantém de sua ex-esposa. Sempre se pergunta porque não tira a foto. Diversas vezes já tocou na foto procurando tirar o quadro, mas assim quando toca nas bordas do quadro desiste. De alguma forma não consegue tirar. Não por manter sentimento afinal já tem quatro anos que está divorciado. Enquanto isso o quadro permanece na parede como um troféu de derrota que lembra o pai de família que falhou no seu casamento.

Focando em sua filha, Eric sobe as escadas chegando no segundo andar. Ver a porta do banheiro meio aberta, mas sua filha já terminou. Por curiosidade vai ao vaso sanitário e percebe que a mesma não deu a descarga.

"Como um cu de uma criança consegue fazer isso?" Cartman fecha a tampa e dá a descarga para o cheiro não espalhar no ambiente. Repara que a pia tem vestígio que água escorreu recentemente. Um ótimo sinal porque sua filha lavou as mãos.

Depois vai ao quarto e ver Lianis desfazendo as "Marias Chiquinhas".

\- Pai – Lianis se vira segurando uma escova – escova meu cabelo. Por favor, por favor, por favor!

\- Senta na cama. Vou escovar pra você.

\- Viva – a menina entrega a escova para o pai e pula na cama.

Eric vai perto na filha senta perto e começa escovar o cabelo da filha.

\- Meu cabelo 'pecisa' ficar mais sedoso, macio e cheiroso possível – disse a filha.

\- Seu cabelo já é perfeito 'Nis' – chama pelo carinhoso apelido.

\- O que a tia Wendy vai me dá?

Pela infelicidade de Eric, Wendy é sua vizinha. O que piora que ela está brigando na justiça a guarda de sua filha, afirmando que um homem é incapaz de criar uma menina sozinha. Se a mesma não tivesse casada com Stan já teria dado cabo com a vida dela.

\- Eu te amo, Nis – abraça a garota por trás.

\- Eu também te amo, pai.

CONTINUA

Essa é a continuação da fic Dark Lady, mas de certa forma é uma história independente. Para quem quiser ler está completa. Sempre imaginei o que aconteceria de Cartman fosse um pai solteiro. Nunca levei a idéia a sério até criar Lianis.

Essa história vou tentar fazer o mesmo esquema de Brotherhood, ou seja, um capitulo no tempo presente e um capitulo no passado. O próximo capitulo vou mostrar como Cartman adotou Lianis.

Então até a próxima.


	2. Chapter 2

Alguns anos atrás tudo começou com um mais um dia na casa dos Cartmans quando o despertador toca no quarto do casal. Cartman ainda mostrava ser uma pessoa acima do peso, mas mesmo assim saudável que encontrava dormindo de coxinha até o momento com sua esposa, Henrietta Cartman, igualmente acima do peso. Ambos estavam nus e vestígios de uma noite de sexo são visíveis.

O primeiro acordar é o senhor Cartman que reluta um pouco em acordar abraçando um pouco mais sua esposa, que mesmo dormindo se anima nos braços do marido. O contato erótico e afetivo desperta um pouco do desejo, mas se segura, pois o dia tem muita coisa para fazer. Com cuidado sai suavemente da cama sem acordar a esposa, cobre Henrietta com a coberta, pega sua roupa junto com uma toalha (uma cueca branca, uma calça azul esportiva e uma camisa branca), vai para o banheiro e começa tomar um banho. Depois de cuidar de sua higiene básica e se vestir, desce na cozinha para começar frita ovos e bacon ao mesmo tempo em que prepara café na cafeteira.

\- Espero que não esteja esquecendo de mim – disse uma voz feminina.

Eric ver sua esposa entrando já com cabelo penteado (mesmo corte de cabelo que usava no passado), vestindo um short e uma camisa folgada tudo preto, hábitos góticos que mantém até hoje na fase adulta. Também percebe que ela também se maquiou de maneira fúnebre: batom de cor escura e brush preto.

\- Claro que não – disse Eric se distanciando do fogão para dá um selinho nos lábios de sua esposa, ficando com um pouco de vestígios de batom nos lábios – dormiu bem?

\- Do jeito que você estava "animadinho" foi um milagre a gente ter dormido – Henrietta se senta na cadeira e mexe no tabbet.

\- Você que inventou fazer aquelas surpresinhas. Você que é a culpada – Eric rir antes de volta para o fogão.

A gótica adulta olha para cafeteira e de repente tentáculos de sombra aparecem que pega o recipiente de café e uma xícara que serve para Henrietta. Na adolescência descobriu que assim como seu irmão também tinha poderes que são relacionados solidificação, manipulação e criação de sombras. Isso gerou um alter ego Dark Lady. Graças ao seu marido comercializou os direitos autorais de 'Dark Lady' e tem sua renda própria.

\- Do jeito que está falando parece que está ficando gay.

\- Só você mesmo para iniciar uma discussão logo cedo, 'Etta' – Eric ri, enquanto foca em frita.

Cartman e Henrietta é um casal que começou por acaso. Crescer em uma cidade pequena não é um sinal que todos vão ser amigos ou vão se conhecer de forma plena. Esse foi o caso do casal, enquanto Eric era um menino que aprontava no colégio, a gótica só ficava atrás do colégio fumando cigarros e escutando rock. O primeiro contato com os dois começaram por acaso quando Cartman estava discutindo com Damien, o anticristo, e o mesmo teletransportou para um lugar aleatório que resultou cair em cima da futura esposa digno de forma de desenho japonês estilo enchi.

Uma semelhança entre eles que ambos não aceitam desaforo em casa que resultou em uma rivalidade até incompatível com a idade dos mesmos. Os dois ficaram juntos quando tiveram um caso com seus alter egos. Ela como Dark Lady e ele como Guaxinim. Isso aconteceu por a gótica ter sido desde pequena fã do Guaxinim no passado e Cartman achar sensual a heroína com poderes de sombra. Resolvendo as diferenças namoraram e quando terminaram a faculdade casaram.

\- Usa poderes até para pegar uma xicara? Não é à toa porque tá tão gorda – Cartman coloca no prato da esposa dois ovos fritos e quatro fatias de bacon.

\- Falou o exemplo de físico.

\- Eu sou dez quilos mais magros que você – disse, enquanto colocava a mesma quantidade no próprio prato – esquecendo nossa briga cotidiano eu vou para um orfanato hoje.

\- Vai fazer o que lá? – a esposa foca o marido.

\- Estou com projetos de abrir uma sociedade com os Amporas de uma escola de natação. Fazendo associação com um orfanato posso cortar custos dos impostos – começa a comer.

\- Realmente sua obsessão por dinheiro me assusta – retorna sua atenção para o tablet.

\- Se não fosse por essa obsessão você não teria sua própria renda. Lembra que não foi fácil conseguir lucrar com os direitos autorais com Dark Lady.

\- Qual é a dificuldade em se fantasiar e usar poderes? – pousa os olhos no marido.

\- A dificuldade de cuidar toda a parte burocrática. Começar de baixo vendendo camisetas, bonecos e outros produtos antes de criar um roteiro para vender a história. Isso necessitou de muito tempo antes de você ganhar sua única renda.

\- Se a gente ganha por isso, por que mais?

\- Eu não confio apenas ficar com uma fonte de renda. Vai que ela acabe.

\- Pensar isso é muito conformista.

Raiva é um sentimento que sempre foi o maior defeito de Eric Cartman. Quantas ações até polemicas que cometeu quando cedeu ao sentimento impulsivo. Vidas chegaram até sendo estragadas. Não foi ele que causou a morte do seu pai biológico? Não foi ele que quase causou um holocausto diversas vezes? Não foi ele que passou usar qualquer comentário racista para toda etnia?

Seus piores atos sempre realizaram quando estava com raiva. Talvez o único ponto positivo foi conhecer sua atual esposa. Porem esse sentimento precisa ser mais controlado para manter seu casamento. Henrietta é determinada, tem pulso firme em suas ações e dificilmente fica nos momentos frágil mesmo com TPM, porem ela é orgulhosa e não aceita desaforo.

Eles se formaram através pela briga e rivalidade, porem uma coisa é o namoro no segundo grau e faculdade. Outra coisa é os desafios de uma vida de casado. Os defeitos das personalidades ficam mais nítidos.

\- Tenho que ir – Cartman se apressa em comer – volto de noite – aproxima de sua esposa e deposita um beijo nos lábios.

\- Seria engraçado se você adotasse alguém – volta olhar para o tabbet.

\- Hum? Pensava que não queria ser mãe – Cartman olha confuso para sua esposa.

\- E não quero. Como você é tão conformista penso que pode adotar um.

\- E você aceitaria isso?

\- Isso o que?

\- De adotamos uma criança?

\- Nunca parei pra pensar nesse assunto. Tipo eu nunca quero engravidar, mas não pensei em criar uma criança. Espero que não esteja falando sério em adotar.

\- Não estou. Só fiquei surpreso com suas respostas. Vou indo amor. Tchau.

\- Tchau.

* * *

O orfanato de "Grud Mother" da cidade de Alternia foi que Eric Cartman escolheu para fazer parceira. Esse plano até traz nostalgia de sua infância, porque aos dez anos montou uma pequena empresa que filmava bebês de mães que eram viciadas em crack disputando uma bola de pano que tinha pedra de crack. A empresa estava dando muito certo até perder os direitos da transmissão para uma empresa de jogos.

Cartman nunca foi um aluno de destaque nos estudos e nem ótimo nos esportes, mas tinha uma ótima visão empreendedora. Gostava mais de estudar coisas que daria mais retorno como um novo idioma, matemática de finanças, política, conhecimento de outros países, comportamento e entre outros conhecimentos. Tudo para trazer vantagens de abrir e gerenciar uma empresa, negócio ou franquia.

Sua maior decepção foi a perda da posse do parque de diversões que montou quando era criança. Muitos pequenos negócios não prosperaram ao longo prazo para que causou muitos falarem que o sucesso na vida estava apenas se formar e arranjar um emprego.

O orfanato é um prédio de 3 andares e largo com diversas janelas com acabamento branco. Existe um cercado de muro que protege o pátio recreativo do mundo exterior. O portão é tradicional de grades que dá passagem para uma estradinha reta parecendo a estrada de tijolos, mas com cor cinza. Na fachada do prédio está o nome do orfanato em letras sem serifadas grossas de cor preta em uma enorme placa branca para identificar o lugar.

Dentro do prédio pode ver um ambiente acolhedor dando aquele ar de caseiro sendo com muros com diversos cartazes de desenhos infantis. Cartman está junto com o diretor do orfanato conhecendo todas as instalações lugar, enquanto fala da eficiência de conseguir adoção para crianças de maneira imediata, de forma até orgulhosa, que dificilmente uma criança fica mais de cinco anos sem ser adotado.

De repente ambos com escutam um choro de um bebê.

\- Oh não aquela criança de novo - o diretor afrouxa sua gravata e limpa suor de sua testa.

\- Pensava que vocês cuidavam me melhor de suas crianças.

\- Não é isso. É que tem uma bebe que já foi rejeitado por três família seguida.

\- Três família? Apenas por chorar? Que tipo de família que dava pra adoção? As que não tem paciência?

\- É comum que um bebê adotado por estranhe os pais adotivo, mas alguns dias ele se acostuma. Essa criança ficava semanas e não se acostumou com nenhuma família.

Eric nada responde, só acha curioso esse fato. Seus tios falaram que ele ficou sendo cuidado por outros tios quando era bebê por duas semanas e só quando retornou para Liane que parou de chorar.

\- Eu não sei mais o que fazer para faze-la para de chorar - a enfermeira tentava a todo custo fazer a criança menos de um ano.

\- Deixa eu tentar - Eric ver uma oportunidade de mostrar que é benevolente. Afinal precisa mostrar que o objetivo de fazer doações é filantrópicas e não por conseguir redução de impostos.

Assim quando segura a criança uma coisa muito improvável acontece: ela para se chorar. Incrível como um bebe de 11 meses que estava todo agitado se acalmou de forma repentina nos braços do homem. Até o próprio Cartman se espanta nisso.

\- É a primeira vez que vejo ela se acalmando nos braços de alguém – disse a enfermeira.

\- Tem mistérios da humanidade que não existe a explicação – disse diretor ajeitando a gravata.

"Finalmente se acalmou sua pirralha" pensa Eric sorrindo, enquanto olha para a criança. Os dois que correriam seria um retorno para orfanato para decidir a construção de uma piscina que vai resultar na visita da criança que será sua filha.

CONTINUA


End file.
